Layla Carey
Layla Carey is an Obliviator at the British Ministry of Magic and former Obliviator at the Korean Ministry of Magic. Personal Details Name: Layla Joo-hee Carey D.O.B: 5th of June, 2062 Blood Status: Pureblood Physical Description: Hair: Brown Eyes: Dark brown Height: 166 cm Weight: 117 pounds Distinguishing Features: None Wand: 9 3/4 inch Oak with a dragon heartstring core Broom: NA Pet(s): NA Patronus: Deer Employment Details Job Title: Obliviator Employment Date: January 2090 Job Description: The applicant must be willing to work on call as needed. This role requires at least 3 years experience in a junior role, or equivalent training. Obliviators must be well-versed in memory charms and a minimum E grade in NEWT level Charms is required, along with at least 5 other NEWT level subjects. Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic are recommended. Obliviators are responsible for point-of-contact memory removal and modification in the event of statute breaches. Obliviators are often privy to sensitive information and may not discuss aspects of a case with non-involved parties or with the media without prior consent. An Obliviator may also be called on at the discretion of the A&C Department Head to perform memory charms on individual witches and wizards as necessary. An Obliviator may be required to work with other departments, and is responsible for meeting all objectives set by the Head Obliviator and A&C Department Head. Background Details Personality: Layla is an adventurous and intelligent person who likes leaping into action when something goes wrong. She loves the outdoors and interacting with people. In her free time, she enjoys camping and talking to her friends and family. History: Layla was born to Zachary and Han-na Carey on the 5th of June, 2062 in London, England. As their first child, she was loved dearly. She grew up to be an adventurous and intelligent girl. Since she was four years old, she began showing signs of magic. Both parents, being Pureblood, were glad of this. In the summer of 2073, she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. At Hogwarts, she was Sorted into Gryffindor and was thrilled. She did well in Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination, and was also interested in Ancient Runes and History of Magic. She quickly discovered her love for helping others, often fixing accidents caused by Peeves. As she liked the outdoors, she spent much time exploring at the Grounds as well. After graduation, Layla applied to Scotland Wizarding University. She graduated two years later with a degree in Advanced Charms. The twenty-year-old moved to Korea, where her mother was from. She was employed at the Korean Ministry of Magic as a Junior Obliviator, then three years later as an Obliviator. After five years, he transferred to the British Ministry of Magic and returned home. Former Occupation(s): ➨ Obliviator within the Korean Ministry of Magic ➨ Junior Obliviator within the Korean Ministry of Magic Education: Qualifications: OWLs: Ancient Runes: O Arithmancy: Class not taken Astronomy: P Care of Magical Creatures: Class not taken Charms: E DADA: A Divination: E Flying: E Herbology: A History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: E Potions: P Transfiguration: A NEWTs: Ancient Runes: A Arithmancy: Class not taken Astronomy: Class not taken Care of Magical Creatures: Class not taken Charms: O DADA: O Divination: O Flying: A Herbology: E History of Magic: E Muggle Studies: E Potions: Class not taken Transfiguration: A Degree in "Advanced Charms" from Scotland Wizarding University Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2081